


Ice cream, Trix, and Cherries

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky likes junk food, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve the health nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants to get some dinner, but this kid is annoying him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream, Trix, and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU prompt and fell in love. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky looked down at the box of cereal.

“Cap’n Crunch or Trix?” he muttered to himself. A strand of his long dark hair fell in his face. He tucked it behind his ear.

“I like Shreddies.” Bucky looked up to see a boy around nine or ten standing beside him. He had blond hair, green eyes, and the biggest smile Bucky had ever seen.

“Uh, hey kid. What do you want?” Bucky wasn’t very good with kids, but he tried.

“What’s your name?”

Bucky was confused. “Bucky…?”  
“What kind of name is that?”

“Listen, shorty. You can’t just walk up to random people in the store, criticize their cereal choice, ask their name, and make fun of it. So I suggest you turn around and go find you mommy.”

The boy just smirked. “My mom is dead. I’m Peter.”

Bucky was taken back. “Oh, sorry, kid.”  
The boy looked in Bucky’s basket. “Really? You’re getting ice cream and sugar cereal?”

“Peter?” Someone called from the next isle over.

“He’s over here!” Bucky called back. He looked back at Peter. “Is that your dad?”

“Yeah, and he’s looking for a date. You interested in dudes?”

Before Bucky could respond, a man pushed a cart into his isle. “Peter! I swear to God, if you run away one more time, I’m selling you to Sam.”  
“Great. At least he’ll let me stay up until a decent time.”

The man shook his head. “9:30 is a decent time.”  
Bucky snorted. “No it’s not!”

“See? Bucky agrees!”

“And who are you?” The man looks at Bucky.

“Bucky Barnes. I shop here, and your son is judging my health.”

The man smiles. “That would be my fault. I like to teach him good health. And he’s not my son.”

“You got babysitter duty?”

“No. More like ‘his aunt thinks he should spend time with a male role model’ duty.”

“Ah. I see.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry. I never introduced myself. Steve Rogers.” He stuck out his hand. Bucky shook it.

“Nice to meet you. Now I’m wondering why Peter here said you were his dad, and you were looking for a date.”  
“Peter Benjamin Parker! Why would you say I’m looking for a date?”

“Well, aren’t you?” Peter ducked Steve’s slap to the back of his head.

“I’m sorry for any trouble he caused.”

“No, it’s totally fine.” Bucky shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“And what is an attractive man doing in a grocery store a 4:30 on a Wednesday in TMNT pants and and AC/DC shirt?”

Bucky looked down at his outfit. He was wearing the pyjamas he had been in for the past three days, he hadn’t showered, and the best he could say about his hair is that a girl might be jealous of his sloppy-bun game.

“Uh, getting dinner.”

“And dinner is…” Steve looked in Bucky’s basket. What’s with everyone wanting to see my basket? “Double chocolate ice cream, Trix, and cherries?”

“Yes?”

Steve laughed. Bucky liked his laugh. “How about I take you out for real dinner?”

Bucky smiled. “Sure. That would be nice.”

“You know, to make up for Peter’s behaviour.” Steve blushed.

Bucky nodded, trying to hide a smile. “Ah yes, of course. And where would Peter be now?”  
Steve looked around. “Shit. Not again.”

“How about you go find him, and meet me at the Blackfoot Truck Stop at 6? They have the best pie.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. Sounds great.” Steve nodded before running off to find the kid.

Bucky watched him leave. Well, at least now he had a reason to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! I had fun writing this one. Sorry that it's really short. If you have any more AU prompts, I would love to write them for you.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
